Golf clubs of all types generally have a golf club head, a shaft and a grip. The golf club has inherent mass properties such as a center of gravity location and mass moments of inertia that critically affect the golf club's performance. The center-of-gravity location and the mass moments of inertia of a golf club are a function of at least the weight and geometry of the golf club head, the weight, length and shape of the shaft, and the weight and geometry of the grip.
Golf club heads are often adapted to be customized, for example, by having interchangeable parts such as sole plates, face plates, and adapted to fit any of a variety of shafts and grips. However, modifications to a club head, e.g. substitution of a shaft having a different length, generally affect the mass properties of the club head in an unintended manner (e.g. change the swingweight of the golf club). Thus, conventional customizable club heads that do not provide means to adjust such mass properties are limited in their ability to be optimized for a wide range of golfers.